


A Healer's Protector

by LeonNeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Harry is learning to be a healer from Kun-loon, Kagome is a male named Kai Tao Higurashi that's called K.Tao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNeon/pseuds/LeonNeon
Summary: The Higurashi Head of the House discovers a family scroll that shows one of his distant nephew and niece-in-laws from England has been recently deceased and that they have a son, who is now orphaned. From here on in The Family is not happy on how their relative is treated.





	A Healer's Protector

The Higurashi Head of House discovers a family scroll that shows one of his distant nephew and niece-in-laws in England has been recently deceased and that they have a son, who is now orphaned. Learning this the Head of the Family brings it up to his daughter, Kun-loon, a out it and to check on the child and the Will of the family as the Potter line had dwindled down to her cousin, James Potter, and her late mother. Agreeing to this as Kun-loon was planning to visit her cousin after arriving in England and seeing her husband. Gathering her and her son's, Kai, travel bags she uses a port key to travel to Diagon Alley. Once they are there, Kun-loon learns that her poor nephew is has become famous of killing Voldermort as a one year old and is named as 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. She becomes very upset about that as they put Harry on a pedestal at a very young age, and that she can't find him nor her husband. It wasn't unil she saw the newspaper that her husband wad thrown in Azkaband. Deciding to go to Gringotts to learn more about whats actually going on from the goblins and to take care of the Potter vaults and arrangements. Once there she is greeted by her personal friend and goblin who handles the Black accounts, Ivonal, she greets him back and asks for him and the goblin who takes care of the Potter vaults for a meeting.

Once in one of the private rooms Kun-loon notices several more goblins there and the Goblin Queen, Nornvoria. As it is discovered, the goblins noticed that a non-close relative has taken control of the Potter accounts instead of Kun-loon in the stead of Harry. As well as the fact that Harry is also not in the care of Kun-loon and not with her and her son. They reveal the fact that Albus Dumbledore has made himself the 'legal' magical guardian of Harry Potter, via the Potter accountst goblin and that Harry is also not in his care physically. They also point out from on of the other documents is that Sirius Black has not have a trial before being sent to Azkaband. Inturn for a certain amount the goblins can 'fix' these mistakes and ensure they will not happen again, plus an added bonus in helping and finding the young Potter Heir. Kun-loon agrees to this as she can't stand the fact that her nephew is somewhere in the wizarding world with strangers that might take advantage and that her husband is suffering in Azkaband. Once agreed and signed a contract they take the offended goblin away for punishment and have one the others take its place. She and her son wait for awhile while talking to the goblin accountants and the queen. 

It was many hours, but through the accounts they manage to locate young Harry. They let her know that he is with his muggle relatives on Lily Potter's side of the family. Remembering the way that Petunia acted towards magic and to her sister, Kun-loon asks to use the floo to call one of her good friends to watch after Kai as she goes to the Muggle world to bring Harry back. She calls Inutaisho for his help. He agrees though he is the one to bring Harry back from Petunia. He joins in on the meeting while holding Harry, and plans with the goblins on how to take back the items and money taken from the Potter vaults and how to have Sirius' case relooked at. They agree to have the goblins to relocate the items and charge interest to those who of them and for the money. Inutaisho would be the one to handle Sirius' case along along with Amelia Bones, who was called in. After the long planning and discussion Kun-loon thanks the Goblin Queen and accountants for their time and understanding. She thanks her friend for his help and Amelia for hers, as they tell her that they will keep her updated for her husbands case. She leaves to her home at 12 Grimmauld Place with her son and nephew.

It has been three months after the whole fiasco, but she gets an update from Amelia that Sirius will be released from Azkaband do to how rushed, unprofessional, and lack of investigation and trial the case was. Happy for this she asks that Amelia sends Sirius to St. Mungo's Hospital to check on his health. She the sends an owl to give a message to Remus about Sirius' release. 

It has been another six months of recovery for Sirius, but he is happy that he is away from that hell hole and with his family and friend. They agree to move away from England to Japan, as a way for Harry to grow up without the fame and vultures hovering over him. He would be raised along side his cousin and Uncle Remus. After the years living with his aunt and uncles, Harry receives his letter for Hogwarts, where he decides to go and holds firm when the adults try to convince him not to go. Giving up the idea as Harry was stubbornly holding his ground they have him agree that he needs to be careful there.

After three years of misfortune for Harry and his uncles they have his cousin Kai, K.Tao, would transfer to Hogwarts for Harry's Fourth year to watch out after him. As they were done of Hogwarts' staff being incompetent of Harry's and students safety. 


End file.
